Ruminas Valentine (Web Novel)
Summary Ruminas Valentine is one of the Eight Star Demon Lords, and the True Ruler of the Holy Kingdom Ruberion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Ruminas Valentine Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 500+ Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Intangibility, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Shapeshifting, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Forcefield Creation, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation ( Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Radiation Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement, Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Some Resistance to Time Stop (While she can't move in stopped time, she can, however, maintain her consciousness) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Spiritual Lifeform:' Ruminas is a upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus she has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside her soul isn't completely destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Lustful King Asmodeus': Ruminas' Ultimate Skill which governs over life and death, with it she can revive the dead, and apply instant death on her opponents. Also allows her to sense vitality and life energy. Can also increase others regenerative capabilities so even a fatal injury will heal in an instant. *'Death Blessing': A life and death reversing technique which has an instant death effect. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Ruminas understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 6